


Bratz and the Curse of the Red shoes

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Curses, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demons, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Chloe buys a suspicious pair of red shoes to defeat the Tweevils in a dance contest, things go wrong when she can't stop focusing on dancing and her ego takes a turn for the worst.Can her girlfriendsNote: I don't own Bratz,they belong to Mattel.
Kudos: 1





	Bratz and the Curse of the Red shoes

Chloe looked at the fanciest pair of red dance shoes,before asking the shopkeeper, a tall flinty old lady a question. "Excuse me shopkeeper lady. How much are those fancy red dance shoes in the window?" The shopkeeper whose name badge read Jessamine sighed. "Those red shoes cost 20 dollars,since it's not the autumn season. But before you get your purse out,please sign this waiger form saying you are taking responsibility for your actions." 

"Girls,something's wrong with Angel." Sasha stated as she slurped blueberry smoothie and Yasmin sighed. "Well, you're right on that front, Bunny Boo. I mean,she's been ignoring us most of the time,practising all of those dance moves and pushing Cameron to succeed and not bothering to call us on her cellphone." Jade added. "Yeah,but she's still our friend. Plus she said she wanted to win that contest to help her family,which is more then can be said for the Tweevils." 

Then as if Jade had spoken the devil's name, the tweevils showed up carrying two clothing bags of pink clothes. "Oh,it's you again. Like,if you see that blond hippy Chloe,tell her just because she bought some cheap shoes doesn't mean she's gonna win." Kaycee sneered at the group,while Kirstee groaned. "My nose is killing. Swear hayfever's acting up." 

Chloe winced before saying to Cameron as she was about to remove the Red Shoes backstage in the changing rooms. "Yes,I was selfish and stupid,to just keep on obsessing over these shoes and that dance contest,just to beat Kirstee and Kaycee. Ah,these shoes have been hurting all night." Now Cameron was growing worried in his ballroom tux. "Wait,they've been hurting all night Chloe? I'll go get some ice for your ankles." 

The Tweevils overheard this in the girls changing rooms and winced. "Okay,should we tell those brats that dweeb was totally busting her shoes or not?" Kaycee whispered as Kirstee nodded. "No, I mean if they're totally trying to find out why she's hurting,we could always just ruin things for her. Oh yeah!" 

Sasha seethed. "Those two are going down!" She was about to stomp over to give them a piece of her mind,only to Jade to quickly stop her. "Hold the phone friend." 

Then everyone ran out of the Stylesville Dance Hall as the Red Shoes demon screamed angrily and was about to lunge herself at Chloe,before the creepy shopkeeper woman, stood up in the quickly emptying seats and yelled. "Enough Rode Sko! I will not tolerate you doing this, My customer has already learned her lesson." The former dance instructor just sneered as she replied. "No,it will not be enough Jessamine, for just a pitiful apology by that girl! The dance macabre,a final toll must take place here! Just like my original owner Karen all those years ago!"

The Bratz girls all quickly meet up in the ruined stage as Jade whispered. "How'd the dance instructor turn into that?". "Chloe gulped as she checked to see if the demon is still arguing. "I don't know Cool cat."


End file.
